User blog:Armagon1000/Gunvolt vs. Laxus Dreyar REMATCH!
Gunvolt vs. Laxus Dreyar REMATCH is a "What-if" Death Battle featuring Gunvolt from the Azure Striker Gunvolt series vs Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail. This is a rematch of Gunvolt vs. Laxus Dreyar Description On 7/20/16, two powerful lightning wielders clashed, with Laxus Dreyar resulting as the victor. But now, Gunvolt has recieved new abilites. With these new abilites, can the Azure Striker claim victory or will the Lightning Dragon Slayer prevail once again? Interlude Lightning. An awesome and deadly force of nature. And there are none who use it better than... ...Gunvolt, the Azure Striker... ...and Laxus Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Lightning Dragon Slayer. I'm Armagon1000 and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who will win....a DEATH BATTLE! Gunvolt In the future, an energy known as Lifewave has been discovered. There are 7 stages of Lifewave, ranging from the Primordial (1st) to the Septimal (7th). Most people, like you and me, are born with Lifewave ranging from the 1st stage to the 3rd. The psychics and such are born with the 4th and 5th Waves. People born to the 6th Wave are considered sacred. An Adept is someone who is born attached to the 7th Wave and these people have powers that would put those considered to be sacred to shame. Enter Gunvolt, a 14-year old Adept whose real name is unknown. He works for the organization known as QUILL (Quorum for Unrestricted Information, Law, and Liberty). One day, he is tasked with the job of destroying the Muse, a virtual program whose songs allow the Sumeragi organization to find and capture Adepts. When he finds the Muse, he learns that the Muse is actually an avatar created by a young Adept girl named Joule. Despite this, Gunvolt's commander Asmiov orders him to kill her. Gunvolt refuses, resigns from QUILL, and takes Joule with him. It was at that moment that both Gunvolt's and Joule's lives changed forever. Gunvolt carries a gun around that fires special bullets known as Bolts. Each time a Bolt makes contact with a target, that target is "tagged" and a single target can be tagged up to three times. There are seven different Bolts that each have their own effects. Originally, each Bolt could tag up to a certain number of times. However, that has been changed, more on that later. Cerberus is the standard Bolt while the Mizuchi can can be redirected mid-fire once. The Naga is a special type of Bolt that passes through multiple targets when charged and can even pass through shields. The Technos fires two-way terrain crawler lasers while the Orochi is an 8-in-1 Bolt, firing one Bolt as well as a bot that shoots Bolts in seven directions. And then there's the Vasuki, a Bolt that homes in on additional targets if the first one hits its mark. While the Bolts are powerful enough to take out enemy troops in a few hits, against more powerful opponents, the Bolts won't do much. There is one exception: the Dullhan. This Bolt is unable to tag targets. HOWEVER, it deals much more damage than any other Bolt. Now, you may be wondering, what does "tagging" do? Well, this is where Gunvolt's Septima comes in. Gunvolt's Septima is known as Azure Thunderclap, which allows him to wield electricity. Azure Thunderclap Septima also makes Gunvolt immune to electricity and attacking him with electricity will simply power him up. As a neat bonus, this Septima gives him faster natrual healing than humans and even most Adepts and Gunvolt can also use his Septima to hack into things as well as altering data (although the latter can be difficult). Gunvolt can use his Septima to fire a lightning beam with decent range. The lightning beam can also be angled up and down and is capable of passing through walls. The beam lasts forever until Gunvolt stops the attack or takes a hit. The downside is, Gunvolt can't move while using this move. However, Gunvolt's main method of using his Septima is through an attack called the Flashfield. Remember those Bolts that we talked about? Once a target has been tagged with those Bolts, Gunvolt's Flashfield will shoot out lightning to wherever the Bolts are, electrocuting the target, no matter how far they are. The Bolts are essentially glorified lightning rods. And even if Gunvolt hasn't tagged anyone, just making contact with the Flashfield is enough to do damage although it won't be as powerful. The Flashfield also serves as a decent defensive ability, allowing Gunvolt to block incoming physical projectiles such as missiles, bombs, etc. Unlike the electric beam, Gunvolt can move while the Flashfield is active. The Flashfield also slows down Gunvolt's descent when he's falling and also allows him to increase the distance in which he lands. Under normal circumstances however, Gunvolt's Flashfield isn't infinite. It runs on EP. And once EP runs out, Gunvolt can't use the Flashfield. Thankfully, EP replenishes when not in use and if Gunvolt doesn't want to wait, he can simply manually recharge it by doing a fist pump (or whatever that pose is). The electric beam and the Flashfield aren't the only ways Gunvolt uses his Septimal powers. Gunvolt is able to use special Skills that will allow him to greatly turn the tide of battle. Unlike his Flashfield, these Skills run on SP. There are three SP points and unlike EP, Gunvolt can not manually recharge these and must wait one minute and seven seconds for each SP to recharge. For one SP point, Gunvolt can use Astrasphere, a Skill in which he summons three electric orbs in a wide range, dealing damage over time. Gunvolt can't move for the duration of this attack but he is invulnerable to enemy attacks. For two SP points, Gunvolt can use Luxcalibur, a Skill in which Gunvolt unleashes a massive electric sword in front of him, dealing enough damage to remove a third of a Boss's HP. For three SP points, Gunvolt can use Voltaic Chains, a Skill in which Gunvolt summons chains that criss-cross the entire screen. Once that happens, Gunvolt charges electricity into the chains, dealing damage to all enemies on the screen. The amount of damage dealt increases with the number of enemies on screen. But Gunvolt doesn't just use Skills for offensive purposes. Before we get into the Supportive Skills, note that all of them except Galvanic Renewal cost one SP. Gunvolt can use Galvanic Patch, a Skill that instantly recovers a fourth of Gunvolt's HP. Gunvolt can use Septimal Burst, which allows his EP to recover faster than normal (even though he could just manually recharge it) for thirty seconds. Gunvolt can use Split Second, a Skill which instantly replenishes Gunvolt's EP, even if its been disabled or overheated. If Gunvolt uses Alchemical Field, he earns twice the money and experience and recovers more health than usual. Galvanic Renewal instantly recovers all of Gunvolt's HP. Gunvolt's last supportive Skill is Septimal Surge, which doubles his damage output. . But those are just the Skills from the first game. Gunvolt has gotten new Skills, both Offensive and Supportive, in the second game. Once again, we'll start with the offensive Skills. Dragonsphere and Crashbolt are unique since they are the only Skills that don't drain SP. Dragonsphere is an orb of electircity that hovers in place for about 4-5 seconds, damaging any enemies who come into contact with it. Crashbolt summons a thunderbolt that drops down where Gunvolt is standing, striking anyone above and below him. There's one more new Offensive Skill that Gunvolt has gained: Grand Strizer. This Skill's power is determined by the amount of damage Gunvolt has dealt throughout a mission. If he has dealt enough damage in a mission prior to fighting a boss, Grand Strizer can potentially become powerful enough to kill a boss in just one hit, and because of this, it is Gunvolt's most powerful attack. The downside is, it drains all of Gunvolt's SP. As for Gunvolt's new Supportive Skills, there's Infinite Surge that prevents Gunvolt's EP from draining, and then there's Septimal Shield, which cuts the damage Gunvolt recieves by half. Infinite Surge takes up two SP points while Septimal Shield only takes up one. Believe it or not, we still haven't covered we still haven't covered everything. Gunvolt has equipment that falls into four categories: Lens, Clips, Bands, and Pendants. In the original Death Battle, there were too many factors to include the equipment but this time, Gunvolt will be equipped with his most optimal equipment, regarding Lens, Bands, and Pendants. We'll cover Clips right afterwards. Gunvolt can wear two Lens at the same time, and he'll be wearing two Adrenaline+ Lens, which gives him a 50% chance (25% per Lens) to activate a Skill without using up SP. For his Band, he'll be wearing an Ambi Annulus+, which gives him the ability to preform one Air Hop and Air Dash for 90 EP each. As for the Pendant, he'll be wearing the Muse's Pendant+, which gives him his signature Prevasion ability. Prevasion is possibly one of the most OP defensive abilities in fiction. As long as Gunvolt isn't using his Flashfield and has EP to spare, any attack will simply phase through him, leaving him completely unharmed. And remember, Gunvolt can recharge his EP at will. That means that, if needed, Gunvolt can just stay there and spam Prevasion forever, until the opponent exhausts themselves or gives up. And Prevasion works on 99% of all damage, from swords, to lava, to laser beams from a God. There are attacks that can bypass Prevasion, but they are very rare; we'll discuss them when we get to the weaknesses. We have one more piece of equipment to cover: Clips. Clips affect how many tags a Bolt can make, and this opens up so many possibiltes for Gunvolt. Now, he can snipe multiple people with Mizuchi, or fire a fully charged Naga with the power of the Dullhan. Here's a quick list of the Clips: *Raphael: 3 tags *Michael: 1 tag, but Flashfield is slightly stronger than normal *Gabriel: 2 tags, but Flashfield is a bit slightly stronger than normal *Uriel: 4 tags, but Flashfield is a bit slightly weaker than normal *Raguel: 5 tags, but Flashfield is slightly weaker than normal *Zerachiel: 6 tags, but Flashfield is weaker than normal *Ramiel: 8 tags, but Flashfield is much weaker than normal *Lucifer: No tags, but Bolts deal Dullhan-level damage. Now, let's talk about Gunvolt's power-up: Anthem. Gunvolt isn't alone in his fights. A girl named Joule is merged with Gunvolt's consciousness, so it's not realy outside help. Joule is the one who provides Gunvolt with Anthem. Whenever Gunvolt dies, she can use Anthem to ressurect him completely and power up his abilites, although she can also do this without the need for Gunvolt's death. Under Anthem, Gunvolt has unlimted EP, as well as unlimited Air Hops and Air Dashes, even if his equipment doesn't allow it. In addition, Astrasphere, Luxcalibur, and Voltaic Chains get upgraded and recieve the privalige of being regular attakcs instead of Skills, allowing Gunvolt to use them whenever he wants. Astrasphere becomes Astrasphere Mandala, which works exactly as Astrasphere, except its much stronger and near the end, the three electric orbs spiral outwards. Luxcalibur becomes Luxcalibur Launcher and what it does is explained in the name. Voltaic Chains becomes Voltaic Chains Thunder, and this is Skill is actually a combination of Voltaic Chains and Crashbolt. Gunvolt summons the Voltaic Chains in a vertical position. The chains electrifiy and shatter damaging anyone hit by them, and, to add insult to injury, immideatly after that, Crashbolts strike in the places in between the areas where the Voltaic Chains didn't hit. Septimal Surge also gets an upgrade, and like the previous three attacks, don't use up SP. Like usual, Spetimal Surge doubles Gunvolt's attack power but this time, it lasts until the battle ends. It's thanks to these abilites that Gunvolt has been able to accomplish all sorts of things. He's broken into Sumeragi bases of operation and defeated all the troops there, including the commanders, all by himself. The commanders weren't your average types either, as they were all Adpets. Gunvolt fought and killed the explosion-wielding Viper, the necromantic Elise who could also given her personalities physical form, making the fight a 1v2 and even a 1v3, the light-wielding Jota, the Magnetic Carrera, the wormhole-laser shooting Merak, the insect-controlling Stratos, and the psychokinetic Nova, an Adept who had God-like power. I should mention that Gunvolt wasn't wearing the Prevasion pendant when he fought Nova. He also killed Asimov, another Azure Thunderclap Adept. I should mention that, except for Nova and Asimov, Gunvolt killed everyone on that list twice (and if you count Elise's physical manifestations of her personalities, he killed her five times). Gunvolt also defeated Copen (a.k.a Racist Mega Man), a non-Adept who seeks to erase all Adepts from the world of the living using technology that allows him to use the abilities of defeated Adepts. And Gunvolt beat him twice, but never killed him. Gunvolt is capable of taking hits that would kill a normal human, from laser beams, to giant metal fists, to God Blade Beams, and continue fighting. Gunvolt also possess infinite stamina, as he can sprint indefinitely. He's also able to climb walls with little to relative effort and he does that WITHOUT using his hands. And even though he'll take damage, he's capable of walking on the surface of lava. If Gunvolt is ever turned to stone, he can break free with relative effort. And that's just in the first game. In the second game, Gunvolt's abilites have seen a significant increase. His Skills (as well as the upgraded froms of Astrasphere, Luxcalibur, and Voltaic Chains) are now capable of bypassing Prevasion, something that wasn't possible in the first game. Under Anthem, his lightning is powerful enough to create a magnetic field to slow the descent of a massive, crashing airship. And Joule's Anthem has gotten stronger too, being able to ressurect him from instant-death attacks, something that wasn't possible in the first place. And of course, Gunvolt fought new enemies, this time, members of The Seven, an elite team of the Adept supremacist organization, Eden. Gunvolt killed Gibril, an Adept who could control any type of metal, including iron found in our blood. He killed Milas, an Adept who could control water, Gunvolt's main weakness. He killed Teseo, an Adept who could convert physical matter into data and vice versa. He killed Tenjian, an Adept who wielded blades of ice colder than absolute zero and that brings us to another of Gunvolt's new buffs: his ability to survive colder than absolute zero attacks, with or without Prevasion. According to the Gunvolt 2 official website, anyone who comes into contact with those ice blade will have their molecular structure shattered. But Gunvolt, nah, he just shakes it off. He also fought Desna, who could control her infinite supply of killer hair, Ghauri, who could create crystals at will, and Asroc, who could control machines, even those beyond repair. And to top it off, he fought Eden's leader, Zonda, who became a God with the ability to rewrite reality itself. Oh, and he fought and beat Copen two more times, although like the last game, he didn't kill him. And speaking of fighting twice, he killed Gibril, Milas, Teseo, Tenjian, and Zonda twice (the first time he killed Zonda, Zonda wasn't a God). But despite this, Gunvolt isn't without weaknesses. As mentioned before, Gunvolt can't use his Flashfield forever under normal circumstances. The Flashfield doesn't protect against energy attacks like lasers and certain physical projectiles can pierce it. And even though he can manually recharge his EP, he can't do that if his EP overheats. Despite his powerful special Skills, his limited into how often he can use most of them as he only has three SP points. Additionally, after using a Skill, Gunvolt can't use that same Skill immediately again, in the event that he has enough SP, as each Skill has its own cool-down period. And that one minute and seven second recharge time for each SP could mean the difference between life and death. While Prevasion is stupidly OP, its not perfect. It doesn't work against instant death attacks and Prevasion doesn't work if Gunvolt is using his Flashfield or if his EP is overheated. Even Anthem isn't perfect as Gunvolt is vulnerable when using the Flashfield. Gunvolt's immunity against electricity doesn't work against the lightning from other Azure Thunderclap Adepts. But by far his biggest weakness is water. He can use his Flashfield just fine in rain or shallow water. But if he's in deep water, or gets hit by a water-based attack while his Flashfield is active, he will Overheat. And water-lasers paticularly bypass Prevaison Overheat him no matter what. He's also weak to magnetic bullets, as those too, will bypass Prevasion and Overheat him. With all that said, Gunvolt isn't someone you want to mess with. He's rightfully earned the title of "Azure Striker". Gunvolt: "Oversurge! Azure Striker" Laxus Dreyar (Literally nothing has changed about Laxus since the last fight so i just copy pasted everything i wrote about him in the first fight) The Kingdom of Fiore. A neutral country with a population of 17 million. In this kingdom, magic is a part of everyday life. As such, a variety of Wizard guilds formed. Although there are many Guilds in Fiore, there is one that stands out. That Guild is Fairy Tail. Enter Laxus Dreyar, a member of Fairy Tail and the grandson of the Guild's current Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar. Laxus has been a member since his childhood, due to the fact that both his grandfather and father were members too. As time went on, Laxus' father was expelled from the Guild due to the threat he possessed, and Laxus began to feel trapped in the shadow of his grandfather. At the age of 17, Laxus became an S-Rank member. Laxus is a master of Lightning Magic. As the name implies, this Magic allows Laxus to use lightning for combat. He is so good at using this magic, that he is able to control his power, from being a light shock, to a bolt hot enough to melt metal, to a bolt with devastating destructive power. Laxus doesn't have to aim either, he could just summon a lightning bolt from the sky to hit you, even on a sunny day. Laxus has three particular spells that he uses with lightning magic. The first is Thunder Palace. The spell itself takes some time to prepare but what happens is, Laxus creates a bunch of lacrima (magic crystals) and fills them with electricity. The lacrima are then sent to the sky. Upon the spell's activation, all the lacrima rain down lightning bolts, and the power is enough to destroy a city. Trying to destroy the lacrima is risky too, as destroying one will cause the attacker to receive an electric shock, sending them unconscious. Laxus' second Lightning Magic spell is Lightning Body. This spell turns Laxus into a bolt of lightning, and he's able to move so fast, you'd think he's teleporting. With that speed, he's able to deal powerful blows to his enemy. The only downside with this spell is that Laxus must be in motion. And finally, there's Mercury Fulminate: Red Lightning. Laxus charges his fist with lightning and charges at the target with a punch. But this lightning isn't normal. As the name implies, the lightning is red in color. And the color is more than just an aesthetic change, as this spell is capable of affecting even those who are immune to lightning. All those spells were just regular Lightning Magic. Because Laxus has another form of Lightning up his sleeve: Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Unlike Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue, Laxus didn't learn this Magic from a Dragon. Instead, Laxus' father, Ivan Dreyar, fused a Lightning Dragon Lacrima into Laxus, thus making Laxus a Second Generation Dragon Slayer (or a cheater, according to Natsu). But even though Laxus became a Dragon Slayer through artificial means, he still hits just as hard as a real Dragon Slayer. Like all Dragon Slayer, Laxus is able to eat his element to regain Magic, stamina and health. However, he is unable to eat the lightning that he directly produces. Laxus has a variety of Lightning Dragon Slayer spells at his disposal. Lightning Dragon's Raging Bolt causes a decently sized ball of lightning to descend on the target. Lightning Dragon's Roar let's Laxus shoot lightning from his mouth. Even if you survive the attack, you'll be paralyzed, leaving you wide open. Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd materializes a halberd made of lightning, which is then thrown at the target. Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist materializes an oversized fist, made out of lightning, to strike the target, damaging and paralyzing them. Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist has Laxus simply coat his fist in lightning and punch the target. Lightning Dragon's Jaw has Laxus join both hands, and bring them down on the target, dealing massive damage, enough to leave a small crater in the ground. And finally, there's Laxus' Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder. This spell is essentially a much, much more powerful version of Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist. Laxus doesn't just stop at lightning when it comes to Magic. He's able to create thought projections of himself and he's also able to use Organic Link Magic, a type of Magic that is essentially a glorified Smash Bros Counter, the only difference being that Laxus will still take damage. Jutsu Shiki is a special type of Letter Magic that allows Laxus to set up a trap. Once someone steps in the trap, they will be forced to play by the rules that Laxus put up beforehand. For example, using magic will cause you to lose air and fall unconscious. Jutsu Shiki can also be used as a shield. Because this Magic involves setting up, it takes some time before Jutsu Shiki can be used. And finally, Laxus final form of Magic is Fairy Law (a.k.a the win button). Fairy Law is extremely powerful, instantly obliterating anyone who the caster deems an enemy while leaving allies and bystanders unharmed. Due to the nature of this Magic, it is used as a way to force the enemy to surrender but if the enemy doesn't comply, they may end up feeling the wrath of this powerful spell. In addition, you can't lie to Fairy Law. When Laxus tried to take over Fairy Tail, he used Fairy Law to wipe out both Fairy Tail and the town of Magnolia.......only to find out that nobody was hurt. This was because in his heart, Laxus truly considered everyone as a friend and comrade. In order for the spell to work, you must truly consider someone as an enemy. Aside from Magic, Laxus is an incredible melee combatant, having the speed, strength, durability, and endurance to back it up. Laxus fought Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, and Mystogan at the same time, without breaking a sweat. He took a powerful attack from Hades (not to be confused with the Greek God) without any Magic power. He killed an Etherious Demon from the Books of Zeref, Tempester (and if you want to go into the anime side of things, he killed him twice). Laxus effortlessly defeated Raven Tail's elite members AND Guild Master. He defeated the 5th strongest Wizard Saint. After Laxus and the rest of Fairy Tail returned after 7 years in suspended animation, Laxus defeated Natsu with just one punch. Laxus defeated Wahl Icht, a member of the Spirggan 12. Who are the Spirggan 12? 12 Wizards who are stronger than the strongest Wizard Saint. And Laxus killed one of them. And even though the battle tired him out, he still had enough strength to kill a perfect living replica of Hades. But despite his amazing feats, his not perfect. Laxus is a Dragon Slayer, and like all Dragon Slayers, he gets motion sickness. Really bad motion sickness. He may have immense magic power, but it is not infinite. A Wizard's Magic reserve is the equivalent to their stamina. And you can't use Magic if you have no Magic power left. In addition, Laxus has never actually slayed a Dragon, even though he had his chance when 7 Dragons invaded Fiore via Eclipse Gate. And while it is possible to enter a dual-element Dragon Mode by eating other elements, eating other elements can make Laxus sick and he can't eat his own Lightning. When Laxus tried to take over Fairy Tail, he was defeated by Natsu in the end. Additionally, he also lost to Hades the first time. With all that said, Laxus is an extremely powerful Wizard. If you threaten Fairy Tail, you better pray that it isn't Laxus who comes to kick your ass. Laxus: "My family is Fairy Tail! I crush my family's enemies!" Intermission All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.....again. IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win the rematch? Gunvolt Laxus Draw Death Battle (shows the end of the original fight where Gunvolt was killed by Laxus' Fairy Law) Gunvolt wakes up in an area just a few miles away from where he would eventually fight Laxus. He didn't know it, but he had been killed. How was he alive then? Simple: he had touched a checkpoint. As such, his original fight with Laxus never happened. "GV, stop sleeping on the job. What if you were killed?" "N-no, I wasn't sleeping." After a while, Gunvolt came across some travelers who were talking about how they say "Fairy Tail's Laxus". Gunvolt stopped the travelers and asked where he could find this Laxus. They pointed him in a direction and Gunvolt went towards it. Eventually, he finally found Laxus. Gunvolt knew what needed to be done. The Fairy Tail Guild had caused too much destruction recently. "Hey." Gunvolt called out. Laxus turned around. "Yeah?" Laxus responded with an uninterested tone. "Are you Laxus of Fairy Tail?" Gunvolt asked, his gun ready. Laxus, with the same uninterested tone replied "Yeah, what about it?". Gunvolt pointed his gun at Laxus. "You and your Guild are threats to everyone. I'm taking you guys down." Laxus raised an eyebrow. "You know kid, fighting me is one thing" he took off his coat "but now that you've threatened Fairy Tail, i'm not gonna let you leave." 'FIGHT!' Gunvolt fired three Cerberus Bolts at Laxus. "What the hell is this" Laxus thought. "Some kind of Guns Magic? But these bullet things don't hurt that much". After the third Bolt was fired, Gunvolt unleashed his Flashfield. "Heh, lightning. This is perfect" Laxus thought with a smile. The lightning hit Laxus.......or rather, Laxus was eating the lightning. "What?! I know I'm not the only Azure Thunderclap Adept but I've never seen one eat lightning" Gunvolt said confused. "What the hell is an Adept?" Laxus asked. "Is that a new form of Magic? Either way, take this. LIGHTNING DRAGON'S RAGING BOLT!" A ball of lightning descended and struck Gunvolt. But when the smoke cleared, Gunvolt was unscathed. "Thanks for the recharge" Gunvolt said. Both combatants realized they were immune to each other's lightning. "I never expected to find another Azure Thunderclap Adept" Gunvolt thought. "This kid is immune to my lightning. And that attack just now, that wasn't Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic" Laxus thought. "GOOD THING WE HAVE WAYS AROUND THAT" both combatants yelled. Gunvolt switched to the Naga and equipped his Lucifer Clip. Meanwhile, Laxus cloaked his fist in a dark-red lightning. Gunvolt charged and fired the Naga but Laxus swiftly dodged it. "MERCURY FULMINATE: RED LIGHTNING!" Laxus punched Gunvolt with the spell.....or he would have, but his fist phased right through Gunvolt. "Excuse me?" Laxus was confused. Mercury Fulminate: Red Lightning was supposed to bypass electric immunites. "It's called Prevasion. And it makes your attacks useless!" "Joule, you know he can't hear you" Gunvolt said as he recharged his lost EP. "Perhaps if i hit him a few more times" Laxus thought. He used Lightning Body to propel himself forward. Gunvolt stood there, waiting to Prevade it. Laxus phased through Gunvolt but quickly turned around to deliver a flurry of Red Lightning punches. Gunvolt Prevaded through the first few hits. But after the 12th hit, his EP Overheated. Without any EP, Gunvolt was vunreable. Laxus kept delivering Red Lightning after Red Lightning. "My attacks are hitting, finally. But i shouldn't hit him with anything else, for now". "GV, use Split Second" Joule said. "Joule, my EP isn't chaffed, there's no reason to use Split Second" Gunvolt says. Just as Laxus is about to land another Red Lightning, Gunvolt feels his EP restore, and he Prevades the attack. "Go to hell" Laxus says, frusterated. Gunvolt fires a couple Naga Bolts. Laxus manages to dodge the first two but gets hit by the rest. "Ok, so NOW these bullets hurt" Laxus thought. "GV, try using your Skills. If your Skills can bypass Prevasion, maybe there's a chance that they can hurt him" Joule said. "That's actually not a bad idea. And if he manages to eat it, it won't matter much, since i have Prevasion." Gunvolt jumped into the air. "CRASHBOLT!" "Kid, that ain't gonna-" but the Crashbolt struck Laxus before he could finish. And it actually hurt him. "What the hell?! Is this kid a Lightning God Slayer? But no, his lightning would've been black if he was." Laxus thought up a plan. He created multiple Thought Projections. "Oooooookaaaayyy, now there's more of them" Gunvolt said. "Didn't know this guy also had the Phantasma Mirror Septima. It even possible to have two Septimas?" Gunvolt switched to the Orochi and fired, dispelling all of the projections. But the real Laxus was no where to be found. He ran forward until he came to a small ravine. He saw Laxus on the other side. Gunvolt got a running start and jumped, then proceded to Air Dash to make it across. Gunvolt finally reached Laxus but when he got close, purple runes appeared, surrounding him and Laxus and forming an enormus cube. "What the hell is this" Gunvolt said. He saw Laxus make a move. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" "Lightning against me? What is he-" Gunvolt got hit by the attack and was sent flying back. "What?! I couldn't recharge from it. And even if i couldn't, Prevasion would've nullified it. But it didn't." Gunvolt looked around. "Is this purple stuff the cause of it?" Gunvolt sprinted forward, shooting Naga Bolts at Laxus. Laxus dodged and kicked Gunvolt in the chest. "You, what is this purple stuff?" "This is Jutsu Shiki, The battle follows my rules now. Your little damage negation tricks ain't gonna work here." Gunvolt managed to get in close. "DRAGONSPHERE!" An orb of electircity appeard, hurting Laxus. But, as the orb was stationary, Laxus simply moved. "Neat trick." Laxus charged electricity. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" An oversized fist made of electricity shot out of Laxus' fist but Gunvolt jumped in the air to dodge it. He quickly switched to Technos and fired several shots at Laxus' chest. "These things hurt damn it! And to think someone actually shoots guns better than Azlack and Bisca combined." And this reminded him of something. "Kid, if you somehow get to Fairy Tail, what are you gonna do?" Laxus asked. "Simple. Take you guys down. Your destruction is a threat to everyone." "Wow" Laxus thought. "The Council gets mad at us for all the shit we blow up and have threatened several times to disband us. But this guy takes things on a new level." He then spoke to Gunvolt. "Kid, if you value your life, surrender now." "No thanks, i'm good." "Thought so", Laxus said. Just to be on the safe side, he formed several Thought Projections. Then, both he and the projections began to form a ball of light in they're hands. "GV, something big is coming. You have to stop him" Joule said worriedly. "Yeah, but which one, Joule?" "Use Voltaic Chains, it'll hit all of them. Voltaic Chains wasn't Gunvolt's ultimate move.....unless there were multiple targets. "Bolts of rebellion" "3" "A thunderous voice in his heart" "2" "Speaks of one true law" "1" "VOLTAIC CHAINS!" "FAIRY LAW" Multiple electrified chains shot out from Gunvolt striking the projections and heavily wounding Laxus. At the same time, a pillar of light erupted. When the light faded, Gunvolt dropped, dead. Laxus was about to take down the Jutsu Shiki, but before he could, Gunvolt's body electrified. He stood up and became surrounded by an azure and pink-ish aura. Joule had activated Anthem. "GV, i'm so glad your alright!" "Thanks Joule. Your song keeps me fighting." Laxus couldn't believe it. He used Fairy Law and it worked. But now, his opponent came back from the dead. Laxus noticed that all of GV's wounds had healed. And he had a feeling that this aura was making Gunvolt more powerful. "Regardless, my trap is still in effect, which means you'll take damage to my attacks" Laxus said. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" A beam of lightning shot out of Laxus' mouth. Gunvolt managed to dodge it and shot several Technos Bolts at the ground. The Technos Bolts traveled along the ground, hitting Laxus' feet. It hurt. But Laxus wasn't ready to give up yet. He used Lightning Body to get in up close. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S JAW!" Laxus joined his fists and slammed them down on Gunvolt, leaving a big crater in the ground. "Not....like this. GALVANIC RENEWAL!" Nothing happened. "Oh that's fair!" Gunvolt thought. I had a 50% chance to use Voltaic Chains without using up SP but nope!" He needed to tough it out just a bit more. "LUXCALIBUR LAUNCHER!" "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!" A sword of lightning and a halberd of lightning shot out and collided with each other, generating a massive explosion. "Oh look, I have two SP now. GALVANIC RENEWAL!" All of Gunvolt's wounds healed completely and this time, no SP was wasted. "You don't play fair" Laxus said. He had no way to heal himself. "If i can get him to use that first lightning attack he used, I could eat that and power myself up, as well as heal a bit" Laxus thought. Gunvolt jumped up in the air. "ASTRASPHERE MANDALA!" Three big electirc orbs orbitied Gunvolt, before spiraling out. Laxus quickly dodged. "MERCURY FULMINATE: RED LIGHTNING" "DRAGONSPHERE!". Laxus managed to hit Gunvolt but took a bit of damage from the Dragonsphere. Gunvolt felt his final SP restore. "It's time." First, he decided to power up even further. "Let this joyous song / Ring forth as a dragon's roar / And grant the spark's gift! SEPTIMAL SURGE" The aura surrounding Gunvolt turned yellow. His attack power had doubled. And unlike its regular variant, he was able to use Septimal Surge for free. "I don't like this" Laxus said. "Something big's coming. I don't have enough Magic left for another Fairy Law but I do have a trick up my sleeve." Both combatants began to charge up for an ultimate attack. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" "Let praise be unleashed / As blades of lightning cleave sky / Yielding great glory!" "ROARING THUNDER!" "GRAND STRIZER!" Laxus hit Gunvolt with a super-electrified fist. Gunvolt hit Laxus with a massive electrical blade. And after a moment.......Laxus fell to the floor. The wound he had recived from Grand Strizer was too big. Blood was gushing out. Gunvolt's Anthem decativated. The battle was over. "Kid" Laxus said. Gunvolt turned. "Fairy Tail's......not so bad.....we fight.....against evil....and against....those who threaten.....our family." "In that case, why do you guys cause destruction? Innocent people get caught up in your works" Gunvolt said. "To be honest.......Fairy Tail.....just gets carried.....away. We do......what we can......to protect the people.....promise me......you'll leave Fairy Tail....alone. They are all.....good people." And with those words, Laxus passed away. Gunvolt could feel the emotion in Laxus' words. What he was saying was true. He turned around, and walked away silently. K.O! Results This fight was close. Much close than the first one. Both have foughten their fair share of tough opponents and both combatants are very powerful. Probably the biggest question you may be asking yourself is "if Laxus is immune to electricity, why did Gunvolt's Skills hurt him?" The anwser is simple. Gunvolt's Skills are powerful enought to bypass Prevasion and Prevasion is one of the ultimate forms of damage immunity in fiction. So it logically made sense. Now, Laxus was able to bypass Gunvolt's Prevasion and even electric immunity with Jutsu Shiki, which lets the caster decide the battle. And if we were using Gunvolt 1 Gunvolt, Laxus would've surely taken the win with Fairy Law. Gunvolt 1 Gunvolt can't be revived by Anthem if killed by insta-kill attacks. Which brings us to another thing: Anthem isn't a White Tanooki Suit. Because if it was, it would've been banned. But because Gunvolt can still take damage while under Anthem, its fair game. But by far the biggest reason of why Gunvolt was able to win was because he had ways to heal himself AND he didn't have to worry about running out of EP. Sure, Laxus can heal and restore Magic by eating lightning, but he'd only be able to eat the lightning from Gunvolt's Flashfield or electric beam (and yeah, i know the latter wasn't used in the Death Battle, i couldn't find a reason to use it). Because Laxus would take damage from Gunvolt's Offensive Skills, he couldn't eat those. Now, Grand Strizer takes all the damage Gunvolt has dealt during a mission and converts it into that devestating sword. Gunvolt didn't deal THAT much damage (he still did a lot though) prior to using Grand Strizer but Grand Strizer was still able to kill. Why? Because Laxus wasn't at full health, and Gunvolt was powered up by both Anthem AND Septimal Surge. And that's why the winner this time.......is Gunvolt. Do you agree with the new results? Yes No I agree with the results but not the explanaiton Next Time Haru Glory vs Shulk Category:Blog posts Category:Armagon1000 Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles